


Let go

by thatdragonchic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Attempted Sexual Assault, But now boyfriends??, Derek Hale Saves Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Sterek in Love, ex boyfriends, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: Prompt: Derek saves Stiles from a bad dateTaking sterek prompts on waldenbeckboys, leave feedback please!





	Let go

The two and a half months of summer were incredible, the best of his life. So when Derek broke it off suddenly, before school started, he begged for an answer, a reason but got none and was left confused and heart broken. 

So now he's here on this stupid date with some guy from the other school, trying to make the most of it but God this guy was so stuck up. And he didn't get any of Stiles’ movie references (but not in the same way Derek wouldn't), and okay, he's only been on his phone 30% of dinner and stiles really just wants to go home… except he was the idiot who agreed to be picked up. So he couldn't sneak out of there if he wanted to… because he'd really have no where to go, he wasn't very close to home necessarily. Closer to downtown Beacon Hills, almost a 2 hour walk home. 

“I think we're ready for our check,” Stiles tells the waitress, smiling sweetly and she agrees, going to grab the check. 

“Eager to leave?” His date asks suggestively and stiles fears Maybe he gave off the wrong idea by asking for the check so soon. 

“Oh I… not eager to leave, it's just that I've got this monster of a test on Monday and I have practice in the morning, so I… should probably try and study. You know?”

“What subject? I could help you study..”

“No… no that's necessary. Studying tends to be a solitary activity for me,” stiles says, smiling a bit to keep his friendly appearance up. He doesn't seem to deter the coy smile on his dates lips and stiles stomach starts to coil with a bad feeling. 

The check comes and his date pays, stiles grabbing his jacket to start leaving but the second they're outside, he feels a hand on his hip and he stiffens a bit. “uhhm hi,” he greets. 

“Just leading you. That's okay right?”

Stiles nods slowly, eyes squinting at the other guy and he notices the car is the other way from where he's bringing him. 

“The car is the other way…” he says but it's as if on deaf ears. They turn into an allyway and stiles is sure he's about to be murdered, his heart sinks in fear when he's pinned to the wall and caught in a bruising kiss. His hands push at the guys chest, turning his head, trying wiggle away. “stop..” he whispers. “stop, let me go.” 

“We're just having fun, relax.”

“i really want to go home… Maybe… next date,” he whispers, hoping it'll ween the predacious glare off, but his lips are on his neck and stiles feels like crying. This was not the way he envisioned losing his virginity. He tries pushing him off again the guy holds him tighter and before he could scream, he's being kissed, probably to shut him up and he thinks he'd rather be dead than relive this night over and over again. 

There's grinding and stiles is looking for anything he could grab and hit the guy with. Anything to get him to back off. “I'll walk home just let me go… please I said-”

“Let go. He told you to let him go,” a deeper voice emerges yanking his date off and stiles feels like he's seen a holy angel, Derek Hale, his Derek was there and saving him from a horrendously bad date, that took an even worse turn for the worst. 

“Hey I'm not doing anything he doesn't want.”

“It sounds like he's begging you to stop. If I were you, I'd run before I rip your throat out,” Derek threatens, anger and hurt and tinges of guilt boiling in his blood. When the smug asshole remains there, Derek lets his teeth drop and flashes his eyes. It sends the guy flying and his attention instantly turns to a terrified and teary eyed stiles. He steps forward hesitantly and stiles rushes into his arms, hugging him, face hiding under Derek's jacket. 

“Stiles you're okay… you're okay,” he whispers assuringly, kissing his head. There was not a single doubt in Derek's mind that he had to protect stiles, he was supposed to be here holding him, making sure he got home safe. Stiles sobs and his whole heart breaks. “you're okay… it's okay now,” he repeats, careful of where and how he touches, one hand finding a home in stiles hair, the other rubbing his side.

Stiles doesn't smell like fear anymore and Derek is glad for it. “Don't leave…” stiles whispers. “please don't leave.” 

“I'm not going anywhere… I'm staying right here with you.”

It starts to rain, as if stiles were washing the world with his tears. They're getting wet but it doesn't matter much. Stiles hugs Derek tight and let's his head rest in his neck. He wants to tell Derek he's heartbroken, that he needs him, that he can't leave him, he's hurt and scared and alone. But he can't say any of those, just tilts Derek's head and encases him in a soft kiss, his heart racing still at the feeling. It was so different, to be kissed like this.. like he's cared for. Derek understands, he always understood. “Come on… let's go home,” Derek whispers, taking stiles to his car, the back filled with grocery bags, stiles smiling to himself as he notices Derek had picked up on his distress, left everything to get him. 

He thinks he's going back to his own house until he's at Derek's loft, and Derek has him wrapped in a thick blanket and puts coffee in his hands, even let him have warm dry clothes. Stiles was  _ home _ , and he was safe from the dangers of the world. He was with Derek, who'd always protect him. He was okay… or at least he was okay now. 


End file.
